


Do you love me like I love you?

by FlyingMonkey



Series: Ambreigns One Shots [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clearly I have no idea how to tag, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining Implied, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMonkey/pseuds/FlyingMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in love with Roman for what feels like forever and keeping his feelings hidden proves to be difficult with Roman around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love me like I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I still have to update my Rolleigns fic, but we have been given so much Ambreigns that I just had to write something. Couple of things before you read tho: This is my first attempt at writing smut so if it sucks I'm sorry, also this might have a bunch of unnecessary words because I can't seem to identify what should stay on the fic lol  
> Anyways I hope you guys like it and pls tell me what you thought of it!

Dean's heart was beating fast and hard. Him and Roman had just beat the Wyatts at SummerSlam and he was as tired, as he was full of energy; It was a strange combination of the two that always came after winning a fight. The electricity around him made a buzz on his ears and the screams and cheers of the crowd were feeding him of that energy he loved. Just after pinning Bray, Roman went for a hug and he went for a fist bump; they laughed softly and after fist-bumping each other they hugged, Dean practically throwing himself at Roman. He held Roman tightly and the hug ended too fast for his liking, interrupted by the referee lifting their hands in victory. They hugged each other again and he started to take off his bandages. Before leaving the ring Roman placed his hand around Dean’s shoulder and to distract himself Dean started shouting things at Bray who was currently leaving the place. The thing was all Dean wanted to do in that moment was to kiss Roman. He was feeling happy and full of energy and the only thing that would’ve made that moment better was to hold onto Roman’s long hair and kiss him. He knew he couldn’t do that, obviously, but oh how he wanted to.

Dean had felt attracted to Roman pretty much since the day they met. At the time Roman was in a relationship with a girl and he also had baby daughter, so Dean quickly shut down every possibility he thought he could have with him. Still that didn’t keep him from admiring from afar. It was really hard for him not to be attracted to Roman. First of all they worked together and he had to see him a lot, then back in their FCW and NXT days Roman used to wrestled in wrestling trunks and Dean... well Dean was only human and sometimes it was too much for him. And then… then they had to be called up to the main roster together. Together! Well Seth was also there, so at least Dean didn’t have to spend all that time alone with Roman. Dean’s relationship with Roman was good. They were good acquaintances, if you will, but before this they didn’t necessarily had to be together all the time; and it’s not that they were together all the time, but they were together far more than before; and soon they became pretty good friends. Dean had to keep his growing attraction under wraps now more than before and whenever they booked a hotel he always made sure to book a single room for him, even though sometimes Seth and Roman asked him to stay in the same room as them claiming that they could get an extra bed. It was practical in a way that they would all wake up at the same time and go to the next show together, but Dean needed to stay away from Roman before he did something stupid like kiss him.

Staying away from Roman and hiding his attraction was easier said than done. For example when they were in the ring together, especially after a win, Dean got this unique feeling that he could only describe as happiness. A feeling that made him feel slightly dizzy; the way he felt after a few beers down with a good song in the background. A feeling that made him do things like kiss the top of Roman’s head or hold on to his leg for dear life, or literally jump into his arms. The good thing about it was that Roman was tactile by nature and was always touching his friends one way or another: fist bumping them, patting them on the back, ruffling their hair; so Dean felt more confident in doing those things as Roman didn’t see them as creepy.

Dean would be lying if he say he didn’t know that his attraction had become more as time passed. Now that he knew Roman, he was even more drawn to him. Roman was not only hot; he was funny, smart, caring, and he was a great father; and Dean couldn’t help but to admire him and his dedication to being the best person he could be. Still he tried to shut his feelings down, tried to distract himself with meaningless fucks on every city they visited and when his frustration got the best of him he picked fights with Roman. Fights that eventually made Seth furious at both of them because he was always the one to come in-between them, trying to reason with them. Most of the fights were about stupid things and Dean wanted to scream after because he just didn’t know how to communicate his feelings. After Seth left them that one night at Raw, claiming that he couldn’t be ‘the glue that kept their team together’, Dean knew he had to come with a different way of letting his frustrations out. That was also easier said than done, but after actually talking to Roman and sort of explaining his little bursts of anger without giving away exactly what was going on, their team was closer and stronger than ever.

Or so Dean thought because a few months later Seth did the unthinkable: he literally and metaphorically stabbed them in the back. Dean’s first reaction was confusion ‘How? why?’ he thought and then he acted, going towards Seth, still trying to process what was going on. By the time he and Roman made it to their hotel it was clear what was going on: Seth had betrayed them. He had betrayed them by selling out to Triple H and The Authority, and Dean could only fear that now that Seth had left them Roman was going to leave him too. After all Seth was right wasn’t he? He was the ‘glue’ that kept the team together. Why would Roman want to stay with him? Why would he still want to be his friend? He wasn’t even sure why he was his friend in the first place. They were both hurt, inside and out, and Dean surprised both of them by asking Roman to stay in his room. Roman agreed mostly because he didn’t know if Seth was going to be on the other room, the one they were sharing. After retrieving his things they went up to Dean’s room, it only had one bed so Roman said he would sleep on the couch. Dean made a bold move by asking Roman if he would sleep on the bed with him. He felt hurt, and betrayed, and so fucking angry! He was so overwhelmed with everything, but mostly he was scared. He was so scared of losing the only friend he had left that he needed that extra reassurance. He was surprised, but so relieved when Roman accepted. They were lying side by side, both staring at the ceiling when Dean asked in a whisper:

“You are not going to leave me too right?” He felt pathetic and needy but at that point he didn’t care. He just needed to know. Because he thought he knew Seth, he thought Seth wouldn’t do something like that and yet here they were without him. So he needed to know. He needed to make sure he was right about Roman; that Roman was loyal and that he wasn’t going to do what Seth did. He wasn’t sure he could survive that too.

“No. Of course not” He heard Roman said and then he felt Roman move slightly closer to him on the bed. Roman placed his hand on top of Dean’s and Dean felt oddly at peace and after saying good night and closing his eyes, it hit him. The realization that he was absolutely in love with Roman. It was something he didn’t want to think about, it made him feel weird, and complicated things even more. So he just went to sleep trying to regulate his heartbeat as he felt Roman’s hand on his.

The next year was the hardest year in Dean’s life. Not only did he lose one of his best friends, he was in love with the only friend he had left. And in that time a lot of things happened. He and Seth were constantly fighting now, and Roman was fighting Randy Orton, a plan they developed to get back at The Authority. It also made it easier for Dean to still be friends with Roman without his feelings messing things up because now they saw each other less. They still saw each other and whenever they could they would travel together or book a room together, and sometimes they made time to go out and grab a couple of beers and just relax and talk. Dean found out that Roman had broken off with his girlfriend, and that now things with her and his daughter were going to be a bit tricky but that he was confident in making things work. Dean had let himself feel selfishly happy when he heard that, even if he wasn’t going to act on his feelings, he just couldn’t help it. The next couple of months passed with them having some matches together, but it wasn’t until Bray Wyatt’s interference at Money in the Bank that it really felt like they were a team again. And now, after having won against Bray and Luke, Dean felt proud of them and just… happy.

They were currently on the way to their hotel while Dean reminisced about him and Roman. It took him a while to hear Roman talking to him

“Dude, you there?” He heard Roman ask.

“Yeah, what?” Dean said turning his head to look at Roman.

“I said are you gonna celebrate like you usually do?” Dean had made it a routine to celebrate a “big” win by going out and finding a girl he could fuck. In reality, he just wanted a distraction because there was nothing he wanted more than to ‘celebrate’ like that with Roman. It made him feel sick and he hated himself for using women like that, but he had no idea of what to do with his...feelings for Roman.

“Nah, I’m too tired” It wasn’t exactly a lie and he much rather just drink some beer and go to sleep.

“What? I don’t believe this The Titty Master is too tired for sex?” Roman asked mockingly using that nickname someone (he wasn’t sure who) had given him.

“Shut up Roman. I am just a human who sometimes gets tired” Dean said. Roman smirked and Dean couldn’t help but smile at him. “How about we just buy some beer huh?”

“Now that’s more like you,” Roman said. He flashed his dazzling smile at him and Dean forgot the witty response he was going to give. They bought the beer and made their way to the hotel. They hadn’t taken a shower at the arena so after putting the beer in the mini fridge of their hotel room Roman asked Dean if he wanted to take a shower first.

“Nah. You go ahead” Was Dean’s response.

After Roman entered the bathroom Dean sat on one of the beds. He took his shirt and shoes off and laid down in the middle of it. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn’t have much to do except wait for Roman to get out so that he could take a shower. So he just laid there staring at the ceiling trying not to think about Roman in the shower. He was seriously regretting the not going out thing now. A few minutes passed in which he inspected the ceiling thoroughly and then he heard the door from the bathroom opening. He sat up almost immediately, and also almost immediately regretted it. Because Roman came out of the shower with just a towel around his hips.

Dean had seen Roman like this more times than he could count, after all they often roomed  together. But it still took his breath away, as cliched as that sounded. The way his slightly damp hair left small droplets of water on his shoulders and torso, and the way Roman’s tan body seemed to stand out against the white walls of the room made Dean feel a little dizzy. Dean licked his lips, Roman’s body was a work of art, and he couldn’t help but stare. Before he could stop and think of what he was doing, he got up and walked towards Roman. Roman was about to say something, but Dean didn’t give him a chance as he put a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer quickly, crashing their lips together. It was a forceful and not at all coordinated kiss; Dean’s desire and frustration were practically pouring into it, like he was trying to tell Roman everything he was feeling with just one kiss. Roman used one of his hands to hold Dean’s face and hugged his waist with the other one, he angled his head slightly and tried to slow Dean down; Dean could smell the fresh scent of Roman’s body wash and the sweet smell of coconut from Roman’s conditioner and it made his head spin in the best kind of way. Roman traced Dean's bottom lip with his tongue and Dean wasted no time in opening his mouth, letting Roman's tongue inside. Dean tangled his other hand on Roman’s hair and let out a noise that Roman completely swallowed. It was in that moment that his brain caught up to him. Roman was kissing him back. Roman was… kissing him back? He abruptly ended the kiss, separating from Roman a little bit while still holding on to him.

“You kissed me back,” He said more to himself than to Roman.

“Yeah,” Roman said, he pulled Dean against him and tried to kiss him again, but Dean stopped him.

“Why?” Dean said and looked at Roman’s face trying to make sense of things. Because in all of the times he had thought about how things would go, and he had thought about it a lot of times, he had never imagined Roman actually reciprocating.

“What do you mean why?” Roman said. He had a confused look on his face and Dean didn’t know who was more confused by this development.

“I mean… why?” Dean asked again. His eyes searching Roman’s face trying to understand exactly why Roman was still holding him.

“You kissed me,” Roman said as a way of answering.

“That’s not…” Dean started to say, suddenly aware of his actions. “I wasn’t thinking” He finished lamely disentangling himself from Roman’s arms. He sat on the bed again watching Roman, who was now frowning deeply in thought.

He sighed and said “You weren’t thinking? Then why?” He asked Dean.

  
“I asked you first” Dean replied. He sounded childish, but he didn’t care.

“I answered your question” Roman said then.

“What so you’re just gonna do whatever I want?” Dean said, and it felt more like a challenge than a question. A challenge that Dean didn’t know he wanted Roman to take. Roman kissing him back was amazing, but if he did it just because Dean did it first or just because of impulse Dean wasn’t sure he could handle it. He looked at Roman’s brown eyes, trying to find out exactly what the other was thinking. If he found something in those eyes was that he looked determined. Roman walked towards the bed then, he leaned down in front of Dean still holding his gaze and it made Dean’s heart pound in his chest rapidly.

“Yeah” Roman replied almost too quiet and his lips found Dean’s again. Even with his doubts Dean had always been an ‘Act now ask questions later’ kind of guy, so he pulled Roman close by his shoulders. Once he was lying on the bed with Roman on top of him, he wrapped his hands on Roman’s neck. Kissing Roman was everything he thought it would be like and more. Roman’s soft lips and warm tongue made Dean’s heart race. He was starting to sweat and his breathing quickened as Roman’s hands starting to roam all over his body. Dean felt Roman’s hands settle on his hips, applying a small pressure. Roman separated himself from Dean a little, a faint trail of saliva connecting their mouths; breathing heavily he licked his lips and looked into Dean’s blue eyes, and Dean swore that he could get lost in Roman’s gaze.

“So what exactly do you want to do?” Roman asked then.

Dean had so many ideas of what he wanted to do, of what he wanted Roman to do to him. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He pulled Roman close again, this time with his face close to Roman’s ear, and breathed out “I want you to fuck me” Roman licked Dean’s neck at that and thrusted his hips down; Dean let out a moan and slid his hands down Roman’s back all the way to his hips were he took the towel and threw it somewhere on the floor. Roman continued to kiss, and lick, and suck on his neck and Dean could do nothing more than moan and gasp and run his hands through Roman’s body. He was panting and thrusting his hips up, wanting to feel more. Roman’s hands started to unbutton his jeans and soon he was naked too. The feeling of Roman’s body on top of him, of Roman’s lips on his skin and his hands on his hips made it difficult for Dean to think. He could only think of the here and now, of the way Roman was leaving a trail of kisses from his neck all the way to his hips and then back up; of the way Roman kissed him then, passionately, desperately, as if he had been waiting for this moment as much as Dean had.

While still kissing, one of Roman’s hand took his cock and started stroking it slowly, Dean moaned into the kiss thrusting up his hips, his hands grasping Roman's hair firmly. Dean sneaked on of his hands between their bodies and did the same to Roman. Soon they were both hard, thrusting into each other's hands. Roman stopped kissing Dean for a moment while still stroking him

“Got any lube?” he asked and Dean nodded

“Where?” Dean nodded his head towards one of his bags.

Roman got up from the bed and grabbed the bag handing it to Dean. Once he retrieved the small bottle of lube and a condom he gave the bag back to Roman who placed it back on the couch. With the items in his hands Dean was suddenly very aware that this was all very real and actually happening. His heart started racing, or did it ever stop? Dean wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Roman was climbing on the bed again; he laid down and waited for what was to come. Roman positioned himself between Dean’s legs, and Dean opened his legs to give Roman more space. This was not his first time, of course, but Dean was actually feeling nervous about the whole thing. He tried to control his breathing as Roman opened the bottle and poured some lube on his fingers.

“Have you ever…?” Roman didn’t finish his question, but Dean knew what he meant.

“Uhh… Not in a while” He answered.

Roman nodded in understanding and reached out to grab Dean’s cock again, grasping it firmly he began to stroke it slowly again at the same time he circled his entrance with a lubed finger. Slowly Roman’s finger was entering him and then without a warning he started sucking on his dick. Dean lost his train of thought and moaned while he grabbed at the bed sheets. It all felt pretty fast after that, or maybe Dean’s brain had short-circuited from the pleasure he was feeling, but one moment it was Roman’s mouth on his cock and his fingers inside of him and the next he was kissing Dean again while putting the condom on. Roman’s hands were resting on his hips while he slowly entered him and Dean gripped the sheets even tighter. Roman stilled then giving Dean a moment to adjust, and when Dean sighed and gave his ok to move, he started thrusting into him.

His slow movements soon became fast and Dean’s hands left the bed sheets to grab Roman’s hair. Roman started licking and sucking on his neck again while he sped up his thrusts. And then he grabbed Dean and turned them around so that Dean was riding him. Dean put his hands on Roman’s chest, breathing heavily, he started to move up and down while Roman’s hands caressed his hips and legs. Dean started to speed up and threw his head back. Before he could speed up even more Roman stopped all his movements by gripping his hips tightly; Dean gave him a puzzled look and Roman responded by thrusting up, he let go of Dean’s hips and they started moving together. One of Roman’s hands rested on his hip while the other moved to stroke his cock, Dean licked his lips and bent down to kiss Roman. After a few more thrusts he came with Roman’s name on his lips. His cum covering both his and Roman’s torso. He practically slumped on top of Roman, and started to lazily kiss Roman’s neck, and when he started sucking on his shoulder Roman came too.

They stayed like that for a little bit, both too spent to even move. After a while, Roman pulled out and Dean rolled over. He looked down at himself, his stomach covered with his own cum and groaned, he didn’t want to get up and clean himself up but he knew he had to. Roman got up first and went into the bathroom. Dean was still breathing in soft pants and his skin was covered in sweat. Roman came out of the bathroom with his boxers on and threw a washcloth at Dean, he caught it and cleaned his stomach. He sat up on the bed and looked at Roman, but for the first time since they became friends he had no idea what Roman was thinking.

This was the hard part for Dean. The aftermath, or whatever. The moment of truth. He needed to confess, to let Roman know that this wasn’t just another one of Dean’s meaningless fucks. That he wanted more, needed even. He needed to tell Roman that he was in love with him and hope for the best. He didn’t know if Roman wanted that too. If he was being honest he had no idea what Roman wanted, and that scared him. Because he had thought Roman didn’t like him the same way he did and he had been wrong. At least if he was to judge by the way Roman just fucked him, then yeah he had been wrong about that. But Dean wasn’t a man of words; ok that was a lie, he could talk for hours. But when it came to feelings, that’s when his mind went blank. Dean had never even believed in love, let alone talk about it. So he wasn’t sure of what to do or say next.

“I’m gonna take a shower now” Dean announced. Roman just nodded and walked over to his suitcase.

Dean felt like a coward. Why was it so difficult for him to just talk? He knew there was going to be a talk sooner or later. Things weren’t just going to go back to how they were before. And maybe that’s why he was scared, he didn’t want to lose Roman’s friendship over his feelings, but he didn’t want Roman to see this as just sex. He wished he could read Roman’s mind, usually he was good at telling how Roman felt, or so he thought. Now he wasn’t sure. Although Roman didn’t seem to be freaking out like Dean, at least not on the outside. He stepped into the shower with a sigh. What was he going to do now? He felt like he was running, avoiding the inevitable. He took a long time in the shower and hoped for Roman to be asleep by the time he came out. I’m such a fucking coward he thought.

He stepped out of the bathroom with his heart racing and his hands sweating. Before he could do or say anything Roman sat up on the bed he was lying on, eyes focused on him.

“We just had sex and the first thing you say is I’m gonna take a shower?” Roman told him sounding accusatory and Dean couldn’t really blame him, but instead of saying what he wanted to, what he needed to say, he went for “I needed a shower”

Roman sighed heavily and it was clear that he wasn’t in the mood to play games.

“Just tell me was this some sort of… an itch you needed to scratch?” The question made Dean feel nauseous. Please don’t think like that Rome, his mind screamed.

“Was this just another one of your one-night-stands?” If Dean knew something, it was that Roman sounded hurt. He hated that. Hated thinking that Roman felt used. Hated that Roman would think so low of him, after all wasn’t Dean his best friend? Who thought like that about their best friend?

“What?” Dean said finally. He couldn’t stand the thought of Roman thinking he was just using him; but he could see where Roman was coming from, after all Dean had never shown any interest in him romantically, at least not consciously. “I thought you knew me better than that” He added fully aware of how defensive he sounded, but dammit Roman should know him better, and wasn’t Roman also down for it? Why did he agree to have sex if he was going to act that way? Did Roman want something more than just sex?

“I thought I did too… Now I’m not so sure” Roman replied not quite meeting his eyes.

“Why did you say you’d do whatever I wanted then?! huh?” Dean countered getting a little heated.

“I meant that. I just want to know what you want from me” Roman answered, this time looking at him. Making Dean feel a little guilty at his outburst. “I meant it when I said I would do anything for you, Dean.”

“Anything?” Dean asked for lack of something better to say.

“Yeah. I would do anything. I would be anything for you, Dean. So long as it makes you happy.”

Roman’s tone was serious and Dean wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly. Where was all of this coming from anyway? Why was Roman saying all of those things? He wanted to make Dean happy? A lot more questions ran through Dean’s mind then. After what felt like a long time he sighed and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down and ask what he wanted to ask.

“So are you gonna tell me then?” He heard Roman ask.

“Tell you what?” Dean replied.

“What is it that you want? If you just wanted to have sex? If you want to keep having sex? What is it that you want exactly?”

Roman sounded tired, and Dean felt dizzy and confused and he wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep. But they were already talking, and Roman deserved and answer just as much as Dean himself needed one. He stalled by taking out a beer from the mini fridge, he handed one to Roman, who took it reluctantly. He sat down beside Roman on the bed, his eyes suddenly finding the carpet very interesting. Roman took his beer from him and placed both of them on the nightstand, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Dean that look that told him he wasn’t going to take any of his shit, not that he ever did anyway. Dean had never felt smaller than Roman, hell he was taller by a few inches and even if Roman looked bigger because of all of his muscles Dean had never felt that way. Except for, in that moment, under Roman’s heavy stare he felt so small. And he hated that, had always hated feeling small, weak, vulnerable.

He tried to conjure up the courage he needed, and then after a few minutes he ended up turning to Roman. Looking him in the eyes and oh how those eyes made him feel; like he was everything Roman ever wanted to see, and maybe that’s what finally gave him a little courage, a little confidence. He moved, fast; his hands hugging Roman awkwardly from the position they were in; his head ducked down and his face buried on Roman’s neck. Steadying his breathing he swallowed and murmured softly “I think I’m in love with you Rome” He swallowed again, feeling his mouth drying, his heart beating fast and he gripped Roman tightly thinking that maybe now that Roman knew this things between them were going to be different. He tried to concentrate in the moment, on the rise and fall of Roman’s chest as he breathed, on the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, on the smell of Roman’s body wash mixed with the smell of his sweat.

The silence was killing Dean and he felt like it had been ages when Roman surprised him by pulling him so that Dean was now straddling him. Dean kept his head hidden on Roman’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply, crossing his arms behind Roman’s head. Roman took his face between his hands, forcing Dean to look at him again. They looked at each other's eyes for another long moment and before Dean could do or say anything Roman pressed his lips to him. It was a soft caress of lips moving slowly against each other, and when they separated Dean stared at Roman, confusion clearly on his face. Roman put his hands on Dean’s hips, resting his forehead on Dean’s and said “I think I love you too” Dean literally jumped at hearing Roman’s words, causing them both to fall on the bed.

“You what?” Dean asked incredulously. Roman chuckled at him bringing a hand up to move the hair from his forehead.

“Dean Ambrose” Roman said, smile still on his face “I’m in love with you”

Dean thought he had known happiness, but all the other times he thought he was happy failed in comparison to that moment. He felt so happy he couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face.

“Sorry Rome, I didn’t quite catch that,” He said now, playfully. Cupping his ear with one hand. Roman scoffed and turned them around so that he was on top now.

“I said..” He started and then he bent down, his mouth close to Dean’s ear and whispered “I’m in love with you”

Dean sighed happily, caressing Roman’s back, still grinning like an idiot. He still had some concerns about the whole situation so he mimicked Roman’s actions and made Roman look at him.

“This isn’t going to change anything right? We’re still going to treat each other the same?” Dean’s biggest concern was losing his best friend, his only friend over his feelings.

“Nothing has to change” Roman assured him, then frowned “Except for you going off to have sex with other people” Dean smirked and brought Roman down for another kiss.

“Does that make you my boyfriend then?” Dean asked.

“Depends” Roman replied “Do you wanna go steady with me?” he said smiling.

“You’re such a dork Rome” Dean replied, but he was smiling too. “Of course I want to” He added.

Happiness to Dean now was sleeping on Roman’s bed. With Roman lying on his back and him half on top of him, both of Roman’s hands around him and his ear over Roman’s chest, over Roman’s heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Any comments? Questions? Constructive Criticism? Leave a comment! Also you can find me on tumblr: ageofambreigns.tumblr.com


End file.
